The Story of My life
by jazzy.be.glee
Summary: Meet Kayla Martin, she moves in with her uncle Will and aunt Terrie after her parents pass away. When Kayla moves to Lima, Ohio she becomes fast friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray. Kayla is now in her sophomore year of high school when she joins Glee club. Follow Kayla through her high school life, with her ups and downs, there will be drama.
1. All about me

Name: Kayla Martin

Age: 16

Parents: Elizabeth Martin (deceased), Andrew Martin (deceased)

Lives: in Lima Ohio, to live with her uncle Will and aunt Terri after parents passed away.

Friends: Santana (sometimes),Brittany, The Glee club, Quinn

Siblings: none

Crush: Blaine ( dates him soon)

Enemies: Santana (sometimes)

Clubs: The cheerios, Glee club (she joins Glee when Quinn, Santana, Brittany join,she eventually gets kick off the Cheerios)

Fun facts: Kayla, Santana, Quinn and Brittany call themselves the Fabulous Four.


	2. Pilot

Outfit:/cgi/set?id=221976873

I'm living with my Uncle Will, he's picking me up from the airport. I can't believe that I have to live in Lima a.k.a Loserville. Why don't I just be in foster care and end up with famous parents, who wouldn't give a care about me?I love my uncle Will but his wife Terri is annoying. She does this fake smile all the time. Her sister Kendra is annoying as well, her kids are hyper. As I walk out the airplane to see my uncle with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Kayla." He said walking to hug me

"Hi, Uncle Will," I said hugging him

"Where is Terri," I said

"Oh, she at home cooking dinner. She so happy that your coming." He said

In my head, I was likesure. * * *

When I got to my uncle'sapartment, Terri had set something on fire.

"Oh, Honey. Hi." She said.

"I'll have to order take out." Terrimused.

"Oh, you don't have to that. I'm not hungry." I said.

"Well you had a long flight least I can could do for you." She answered.

We ate pizza and talk about life. The reason I'm moving into Lima is because my parents died in an airplane crash on their way back home. It's too sad to talk about them.

I woke up and took a shower and put on: clothes. After school I'm supposed to go the car dealership to get a brand new car: my car.I'm riding with my uncle because he works at the school, he is the Spanish teacher and the Glee club teacher. His car is so messesup, I would buy him a new car but he looks like he can manage. I would be in Glee but I don't want to mess up my popularity and I want to be a cheerleader. I'm nice but can be mean sometimes. I got my schedule and my homeroom teacher is my uncle. I don't want anyone to know that he'smy uncle;that just ruined my chances of being popular. In Spanish, I was sitting in the back of a tall guy with a mohawk.

After Spanish, I walk over to the cheer-leading sign up sheets. I feel someone overshadowing me and Iturned around it was the Mohawk Guy.

"Hey, you must be new. I'm Noah but myfriends call me Puck." He said.

"I'mKayla Martin." I introduced myself.

A blonde cheerleader walks up with an angry face with an another blonde cheerleader and a Latina cheerleader.

"Puck, leave her alone." The Angery Blonde spits out.

"I'm not hitting on her, we were talking." He said in his defence.

" Honestly, we were just talking," I backed Noah up.

" Oh ok. I'm Quinn, this is Santana and Brittany." She said.

" I'mKayla Martin, I'm Mr. Shue'sniece," I said.

I can't believed I said that!

" Oh, well you should totally join the Cheerios. It boost's your status." She smiled.

I signed my name and head to my next class but then two kids to stop me.

" Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and this Mercedes Jones. Can you join Glee club we need new members." the boy said, handing me a sheet of paper.

" Sorry, I'm not joining your little glee club becauseI'm new and I need popularity if I'm going to survive high school," I said walking off.

" Well, you don't need popularity to survive. Come on please join." He pleaded.

" No! Back off!" I shout,storming away to my next class.

When I got out of class a tall lady in tracksuit approaches me. She had cheer-leading outfit in her hand. "Your nameis Kayla, right?" She said.

" Yes," I said.

" Well, you got approved to be a cheerleader. Congrats." She said.

" Well, thank you," I said

" Your welcome, I heard your Schuester's niece."

"Yes, I am, whendoes practice start," I asked.

" 4:00 sharp." She said walking off

I came to cheerios practice and I wore this:cheer outfitand this:ttps/s-media-cache-ak0./736x/00/99/69/0099697fed634a104d976cc53c1717c9.jpg. We practiced in the gym. We're doing a jump rope routine. All the coachdoes is just yell at us like we're not doing a good job. We are actually doing amazing. I think she likes torturing people.

She said things like:

" You think this is hard,try being waterboarded!"

" Hit the showers!"

When I got home, there was pizza on the table. We sat down and ate.

" Kayla, I heard you yelled at some kids because they asked you ifyou wanted tobe in Glee club." Uncle Will said

" At first I told them kindly 'no'. They kept on being a little pest and I yelled at them. I don't wanna be in Glee club because it's going to ruin my status." I said.

" You have an amazing voice, it doesn't matter about your popularity." My uncle answered back gently.

Well, It does to me." I said storming to my room.

My room:room

Today thisshort browned-headed girl came to my locker. Before she can speakI said: " If you want to me to join Glee club, then the answer is no."

" Please, you can sing in there with everyone." She pleaded.

" Look, I'm not going to join your Glee club. I know who you are;you that girl that hogs all the spotlight and doesn't let anyone have it." I said angry

" All you care about is your stupid popularity! You don't careif you aretearing someonedown to make yourselflook good." She said

When she said that, it really touched me in my heart. No one has ever spoken to me like that before. I came to practice with a glum faceand tearsin my eyes.

" Why are you crying, Kayla," Quinn askedsweetly

" Oh, it's nothing," I replied, wiping my face.

" Come on talk to me,your my best friend."

" Rachel said something that really touched me," I sobbed.

" What did man hands say?She is not going to hurt my friends."

" She was talking about how popularity doesn't matter. She said I don't have to tear others down to make myself look good. but I don't do that." I burst outcrying and huggedQuinn.

" Hey it's nothing wrong with being popular, it only means that you want people to like you. We don't tear people down." She said soothingly, rubbing my back

We started practicing for cheer-leading and once again Ms. Sue is yelling at us. What's herproblem? Doesn't she see us trying? * * *

We're eating pizza once again, they have some salad in theirhouse unless they want to getfat off of pizza.

" Uncle Will can please tell your glee kids to stay away from me?" I said it more like statement.

" Who was talking to you about Glee club." He asked.

" Rachel," I said crying silently

" Why are you crying? Did Rachel say something mean to you?" He sounded genually concerned.

" You wouldn't care, it was about popularity and she said that I tear people down. I don't tear people down." Tears flooded into my plate.

" Well, popularity isn't always everything. I'll talk to Rachel. But I have some news. Terri's pregnant!"

What? She is pregnant?I can't believe she is going to have a child!I hopenot like Kendra, then I'm really going to foster care, I'm not happy but I'm not angry.

I pick up Santana, Quinn, and Brittany up and took them toschool. We call ourselvesthe , Fabulous Four. I also heard that Quinn's boyfriend,Finn, joined the Glee club because he did something bad. My uncle literally blackmailed him. Sue called us in her office.

" I called you in here today because I hearthat Mr. Shuester is leaving because of his wife is pregnant. Is that true Kayla." She eyedme suspiciously.

" Yes, it is," I said.

" Well, I finally can get that Glee club out of here!" She said

When I came home I was furious because my uncle can't just leave his Glee club, even though I'm not in the Glee club doesn't mean I don't care. If there wasn't a thing called being popular I would totally join but at the same time I want to join because I love singing.

" Uncle Will, you can't just leave your club. They need you and they can't win without you. I care so much about your club. If this is because I didn't join, I'll join." I

" This has nothing to do with you not joining, It about Terri's baby," he said

" Uncle Will, you can come home on your break to check on Terri, plus she has Kendra," I said

" I'm sorry but this not your decision." He said

I was so mad yesterday and todayI wanted to punch something or yell at something. Ms.Sueheard that my uncle was staying with the glee club.

" He told me he was leaving Ms.Sue," I said

When Ms.Sue was talking to us. we heard singing. We followed the sound and it was in the auditorium. The glee club was singing. They sound really good. I saw Rachel singing with Finn, Quinn had a disgusted look on her face.


End file.
